Computer systems, for example home computers or high-end computers operated as servers, may utilize Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) controllers for communicating to and controlling hard drives. In systems having only a single SCSI controller, the controller may default to a bus identification number identifying the single SCSI controller as the bus master on the SCSI bus.
As storage topologies have advanced, however, some computer systems may use multiple controllers, each acting as a bus master on a single bus. In situations where multiple bus masters are present, it may be difficult to assign bus identification numbers to each of these bus.